Prom Week
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: What would happen if Lightning, Francesco, Chick, Sally, Maria, and Emily were all in high-school together? Food-fights, detention, you know the drill. But what if it was prom week? Rejections, green hair, ripped tuxes, broken arms, and more. Doc Is the principle, Flo is the cafeteria lady. Oh yeah. This is gonna be good. ie: Mere is on a sugar high. ENJOY! Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is a new short story! I was wondering what would happen if Francesco, Lightning, and Chick were in high-school together. Here it is! This will be about 4-5 chapters long. **

**Pixar owns Sally, Lightning, Chick, Francesco, Flo, and 'Principle Hudson' (Lol, guess?) I own... Nothing. :-( well, that's not strictly true. I own Maria, and a Cars Character Encyclopedia I win with a die-cast McQueen! WHOO-HOO! (Lol, still excited after that contest!) **

**Pancake3298, my BIPPF (Best-Internet-Pen-Pal-Friend, for those of you sane people) and partner in Walmart ransacking crime, Owns Emily. **

* * *

~Lightning~

6:30 am.

"Lightning... Honey, time to get up."

"Five... More... Zzzzz."

...

6:45 am.

"Come on, Lightning! Get up! Hurry, or you'll be late!"

"In a... Min...ute.., mom.."

...

7:22 am.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh craaaap!" Lightning exclaimed as he ran around the house, trying to slide his shoe onto his left foot while brushing his teeth and gathering his books. To say he looked ridiculous was an understatement. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked his mother who was calmly sipping her coffee.

She smiled up at her seventeen year-old son. "I tried." She said flatly. She looked up at him again. "So have you decided who you're going to ask to go with you to prom?"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "Mom, that's not until next week. I have time."

"Lightning, girls like to have schedules planned. You need to decide who you're asking and do it today."

Lightning huffed. "Huh. Organized people. Always getting things done." He said with contempt. "And besides- By now all the hot girls are taken... All that are left is... The nerds."

"Well what about that one girl... Sally something-or-other." His mother suggested.

"I don't know mom... I'll ask someone by tomorrow night, okay?" He grabbed his lunch off the counter and kissed his mother's cheek. "Love you. See you tonight."

"I love you too. Have a good day." His mother called to him as he left, shutting the door behind him. Lightning ran down to the bus stop, and made it just as the bus arrived. He slung his backpack over his shoulder. Normally he'd sit by himself in the front, but someone was in his usual seat. Lightning's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was one of his classmates. Her name was Sally Carrera, and she was basically the prettiest girl in the school. She was also... Lightning's crush. He couldn't help feeling light-headed whenever she was around. She was the girl his mother had been referring to. Sally smiled up at him. "Hey." She greeted.

Lightning couldn't form words for a few moments. "H-Hi." He stuttered, then retreated to the very back of the bus. He sat in the last empty seat, in between two of his other classmates, Chick Hicks and Francesco Bernoulli. Francesco was an exchange student from Italy for the first semester. He was a straight A student, but he could also be a very... Vain? Maybe that was the word. Self-centered, definitely.

Chick Hicks was a straight... Ds student. Mostly that D stood for detention. He was in detention more than home room. He cheated on most tests, and was pretty much a jerk. As Lightning sat down, he noticed that Chick was snickering. "What?!" Lightning demanded.

"You can't even say 'Hi' to her." Chick was saying through a laugh.

Lightning scoffed. "Well you can't even talk to her sister without blushing. Ha, I dare you to try."

Francesco shook his head. "Ay ay ay."

"Fine." Chick said. "I'll do it. AND I'll say hi." He stood up and looked in the direction of the front of the bus, where Maria sat a seat behind Sally. Gods, she was beautiful. All he could do was stare.

"Well, lover boy?" Lightning asked.

Chick glared. Why that little punk. Fine. He felt his courage return. "Hey, Maria!"

She turned in her seat to look at him. "What do you want, Jerk?!" She called back.

All his courage fled from him. His face turned beet red. "I-I, well uh... It was... A-A a dare?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Y'all are idiots!" Sally gasped, horrified, and clamped a hand over her sister's mouth.

Chick sat back down next to Lightning and Francesco who were busting a gut. Lightning finally regained his breath. "Wow, Chick. You blushed, AND you forgot to say hi."

Chick punched Lightning in the arm, and Lightning punched him back. Francesco shook his head. "You two need to-a mature."

"I second that!" Maria called back to them.

Chick looked at Francesco. "How come you don't have a girlfriend, Frannie boy?"

"God, for-a the last time, don't call-a me that!" Francesco protested. He sighed. "I don't have a girlfriend because... I'm-a waiting until I find-a the perfect girl."

"So who are you taking to prom?" Lightning asked Francesco.

"I don't-a know yet." He replied. His eyes scanned over the girls on the bus. He shook his head. "I'll-a find someone."

The rest of the bus ride continued smoothly, and soon enough, they were at school.

* * *

~Chick~

"Geez! Every freakin week!" Chick exclaimed, once again forgetting the combination for his locker.

Lightning exchanged a look with Francesco. Typical Chick. Not to mention the fact that they'd stolen the piece of paper with his combination written on it.

Chick continued to struggle with the lock, when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey. Need some help?"

He turned to see Maria. A smirk decorated her features, and a scoff accompanied it. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and leaned close to locker, slowly twisting the lock in each direction. A sharp click was heard and the locker door swung open, to reveal a few books, a slice of pizza sitting on the shelf, and pictures of Maria. She smirked at Chick. "Really? Look, Hicks: I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on the planet."

Francesco smiled at the opportunity. "If he was-a the last guy on-a the planet, she wouldn't have a choice." He muttered to Lightning, who doubled over laughing.

Maria glared. "Grow up."

Chick leaned against his locker and put one arm around Maria, who looked disgusted. "So, want to come with me to prom, babe?" He asked.

Maria moved out of his grasp. "If you think I'd even go to a McDonald's with you, you need to get your brain checked." Maria turned on her heel and walked away.

Lightning elbowed Chick. "Smooth move, Hicks." he said before he and Francesco walked away.

Chick just stood there, watching as they walked away and the hall emptied. "What move?! I didn't do anything!"

"Sarcasm, you idiot!"

"Oh... Wait, who you calling an idiot?!"

* * *

~Francesco~

Ten minutes later, Class was in session. Francesco, sitting at a desk with Lightning and Chick, pulled his books out of his backpack and turned to the assigned page. The teacher had just begun to speak, when suddenly, a knock was heard on the wooden door. "Come in." The teacher said, setting down his chalk stick.

Principle Hudson walked in, leading a girl with him, his hand on her shoulder. Francesco's breath was taken away, and his jaw dropped. She had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her brown, wavy hair fell to just past her shoulders, and her eyes were blue-green like the ocean. She was tall and slender, and her face wore a nervous smile. But she was gorgeous. "I think he found her." Chick whispered to Lightning. Lightning nodded in agreement.

"Class," The teacher started, "This is our new student. Her name is Emilia, and she's an exchange student from Italy. I trust that you'll all make her feel welcome here."

The class murmured 'yes', and 'hellos', and the teacher turned to Emilia. "Why don't you take a seat at this desk over here." He said, leading her towards the desk where Francesco, Lightning, and Chick sat. "Francesco?" The teacher said. "I want you to help Emilia on her first day here. Show here where everything is, and such."

"Si, Mr Grayson." Francesco replied.

Emilia sat down in the empty seat and she smiled shyly at Francesco. "Ciao." She greeted him.

"Ciao." He replied back. "Do... You-a speak English too, Emilia?"

She smiled. "Sí. Er, yes." Her cheeks colored. "But-a please, call-a me Emi."

"Alright. I'm Francesco, this is-a Lightning, and this is Chick." Francesco said.

"Nice to meet-a you." Emily said with a smile.

Francesco couldn't take his eyes off of her through the rest of class. And the class after that. And the class after that. He'd found her.

* * *

~Sally~

"Maria, he totally likes you." Sally tried convincing her twin.

"So what?!" Maria asked back from the room where she was changing into her cheerleader outfit. "He's a jerk. I don't care."

"Denial." Sally said. "I've been watching you. You're just playing hard-to-get."

Maria stuck her head around the side of the door. "Why would I be playing hard-to-get with the cutest guy on the basketball team who's also the best player? He always wears green, my favorite color, his eyes are the same color as mine, our birthdays are the same month, we have all the same interests, plus, he's cute. Hence, I should hate him."

"Good Lord, Maria." Sally said, shaking her head. "You need to figure this out."

"You like Lightning." Maria said, smiling slyly. "You were flirting with him."

Sally's cheeks colored, but she smiled. "...Maybe... Oh, Maria, I wish he would ask me to go to prom with him! Why hasn't he asked yet?"

Maria stepped out of the changing room. "Well, maybe he's shy."

Sally chuckled. "Well, let's get to the gym."

"Are you watching the game?" Maria asked. "You usually don- Ohhh. I get it. You want to watch Lightning."

"I do not!" Sally shot back. "I'm going to support you... And, yeah, okay, those guys are hot. But whatever!"

Maria just nodded. She KNEW the reason Sally was going.

* * *

~Maria~

Maria walked down the hall, and was just getting to the staircase that would lead her into the gym, when she heard a crashing noise. She looked at the staircase to see Chick laying at the bottom of it, sprawled over the steps. "Chick!" She shouted, panicked. She ran down the steps and kneeled next to him. He was groaning and trying to sit up. "Are you okay?" Maria asked, helping him stand.

His cheeks were beet red. "Who all saw that?"

"Chick, forget that, are you okay?" Maria asked.

He shrugged. "I'll be fine." he smiled at her. "So..." He started as they walked towards the gym. "You know who you're going to prom with yet?"

Maria sighed in frustration. "Look, just cause I helped you doesn't mean I like you. No, I'm not going with you." And she walked away.

She smiled and shook her head as she walked. She didn't understand why she acted like that around him. Well, maybe the next time he asked she would say yes. If anything, just to get him to shut up. She smiled at that too.

* * *

~Emily~

Emily smiled as Francesco led her by the hand over to the bleachers in the gym. The game was about to start, and he was helping her find a seat. He led her over to two girls, appearing to be twins. "Emi, this-a is Maria and Sally. Sally, Maria, this is-a Emily."

"Hello, Emily." Sally greeted. She moved over and patted the seat beside her as an invitation for Emily to sit.

"Grazie." Emily said as she say down. She looked back up at Francesco. "Good luck."

He smiled back at her, then went back down to where the team was gathering.

Emily sighed happily, and Sally smiled at her. "Are you going to prom?" Sally asked.

Emily gave her a confused look. "I don't... What is-a that?"

Maria's jaw dropped. "You don't know what prom is?!"

"No." Emily replied. "We don't-a have that in Porto Corso."

Sally smiled. "It's basically just a dance that all the juniors and seniors go to. The guys wear suits, the girls wear dresses, and usually the girl is the guy's date."

Emily nodded in understanding. "Ahh.. I see. Do you think Francesco will-a ask me?"

"Probably." Sally replied. "He seems to like you."

Emily just smiled and turned her eyes back to the game. Prom. Hmm? Oh, how she hoped Francesco would ask her!

* * *

Please leave a review! Next chapter shall be up soon! We've got green hair, broken arms, and rejections coming up that you won't want to miss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 is here, as promised. :-) if all goes according to plan, this will be 5 chapters long. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prom Week: Chapter 2.

A/N rant: MORGAN, DO NOT DARE EVEN MENTION A LIMO IN THE REVIEWS!

Okay. I'm done. Sorry about that, all you other sane people. Inside joke.

* * *

~Lightning~

That afternoon, the guys had all gathered at Lightning's house to do homework and to discuss prom. (Lol. Guys discussing prom. Ha.)

"Well, who are you asking?" Lightning, sprawled over the sofa and a soda can in his hand, asked Francesco.

Francesco sighed wistfully. "Emilia."

Chick and Lightning burst out laughing. "Someone is in LOVE!" Lightning taunted.

Francesco just smiled. "Maybe I am." He replied. "And what about-a you? Have-a you asked Sally yet?"

Lightning shook his head. "Not yet... Besides, someone probably already asked her."

"Not yet." Chick confirmed.

Lightning fixed him with a confused look. "How do you know that?"

He smiled. "You hear a lot of things when you walk past the girl's changing room."

Francesco looked disgusted. "That is-a nasty!"

"Hey, I don't hang around outside the changing room." Chick defended himself. "That WOULD be nasty. I just happen to walk past at opportune moments when the door is open." He smiled again. "And I happened to hear Sally saying 'Oh, Maria, I wish he would ask me to go to prom with him! Why hasn't he asked yet?'" Chick said, exaggerating a girly voice.

"How do you know she was even talking about me?" Lightning asked, wondering how he'd ever ended up being friends with this guy.

"Because I overheard Sally talking to Emily about you. Sally apparently likes you."

"How... Are-a you overhearing all these-a conversations?" Francesco asked suspiciously.

Chick shrugged, and they turned their attention back to homework. Lightning's mind was on Sally, however.

...

That night, Lightning had a question for his mother. He walked downstairs to find her sitting on the sofa, reading. She smiled when he walked in. "Hey, honey. Come here." She said, patting the cushion beside her.

Lightning sat down and curled up next to her. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I decided that I want to ask Sally to go to prom with me." Lightning told her. "H-How... Should I ask her?"

His mother smiled. "Just go right up and ask. That's all there is to it. By the way, we need to rent you a tuxedo. And also, how do you feel about renting a limo?"

"Mom, isn't a limo a bit elaborate?" Lightning asked, thinking that WAS a bit over the top.

She shrugged. "A lot of guys will do that. Actually, I talked to Chick and Francesco's mothers, and we agreed to split the price and you guys can all take one limo with the girls."

Lightning sighed. "Okay, mom." He stood up. "Well, I'm headed to bed. See ya in the morning."

* * *

~Chick~

'Okay', Chick thought. 'Be cool'. He approached Maria, who was checking her phone, standing in the hallway. "Hey..." Chick said smoothly, putting his arm around her waist. "What's up, babe?"

She glanced at him, an unamused expression on her face. "The sky, and don't call me that."

Chick leaned against the wall, facing her. "Will you go to prom with me?" Chick asked.

She glanced over at him again. "No."

"But, Maria-!"

"But, nothing. I'm not." She turned on her heel and left.

Chick stood there a moment. Now what? Time for plan B.

...

Two hours later, it was time for plan Z. Yep. If this twenty-sixth plan didn't work, He was screwed. He'd tried everything from cards, to balloons, to chalk. The math teacher wasn't too happy about his entire board being covered in an invitation. Chick sighed. Well, he could always go to plan A2, and he figured that that was what was going to happen. Chick got a Post-It note out of his backpack and quickly scribbled something on it, then he made his way towards the lunch room. Plan Z, begin.

...

Chick set his lunch tray on the table where he would sit with Francesco and Lightning. "Hey, I'll be right back." Chick said. "I'm going to talk to the cafeteria lady."

Lightning snickered. "Don't you think she's a little old for you to ask to prom?"

Francesco burst out laughing, and Chick just glared. He walked over to where she stood. "Excuse me, ma'am."

She smiled at him. "What can I do for you, honey?"

Chick opened his mouth to speak, but heard Lightning and Francesco laughing again, probably at what She had just called him. He silenced them with an icy look, then asked the cafeteria lady for a single slice of pizza on a paper plate. At first she was confused, but then he explained.

Chick attached the Post It note to the plate, then walked over to where Emily, Sally, and Maria sat talking and laughing. He walked up next to Maria. "What do you want?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled and set the plate in front of her. She looked confused, and then she read the note. "'Maria, will you go to prom with me, or is this too cheesy?'"

"AWW!" Sally and Emily exclaimed.

Maria looked up at him. "No thanks. And I'm allergic to cheese."

Chick's face fell. "Okay." He said, then walked away.

Sally laughed. "Maria, stop torturing the poor guy! Just tell him yes."

Maria smiled. "Don't you get it? It's a test. I want to see how much he actually cares."

"Obviously enough to ask-a twenty six times." Emily said.

Maria nodded. "You have a point."

* * *

~Francesco~

Francesco sighed wistfully, watching Emilia who sat a table away. She looked over and caught his eye. She smiled and waved a little. Francesco smiled back, then pulled his lunch out of his lunch box. He began setting it out, and he heard Lightning scoff. "Why do you always bring that weird Italian food in?"

Francesco looked over at him. "Why do-a you care? And it's-a good. You should try-a some."

Lightning shook his head. "No thank you. You couldn't pay me to eat that." Just then, Lightning got an idea. Francesco watched as Lightning went and whispered something to Chick, who got one of those smiles that said "Watch out, I'm about to do something..."

Lightning came and sat back down, and talked to Francesco a moment. Suddenly, Chick walked over. "Yo, Frannie. Eme-what's-her-name wants you."

Francesco looked over at Emily, and then hesitantly walked over there. "You wanted me, Emi?" He said to her.

She turned in her seat to look at him. "No... I mean, yes, but not at-a present moment did-a I need-a you."

"Okay." Francesco said, then went and sat back down at the bench. Lightning and Chick were sitting there, not making eye contact with him. That was suspicious... Well, anyway. Francesco sat down and lifted his fork up to his mouth. Spluttering and coughing, he jumped up. "PEPPER?!" He shouted.

Lightning burst out laughing. "You TOTALLY fell for that!" he had poured pepper all over Francesco's food.

Francesco felt his anger simmering, and he grabbed his tray of food, flinging it at Lightning. Lightning swung his arm so it wouldn't hit him, but it hit Chick right. In. The. Face.

Five minutes later, the entire cafeteria was in an all-out food fight. Lightning felt something hit him in the face, and so he picked up a bowl of tomato soup and flung it in the direction of the offender. It flew towards where the girls were sitting, and had covered their heads with their arms. The bowl hit the table, splashing its red, soupy contents all over Sally, who'd been wearing a spotless, white blouse.

She stood up and turned around, seeing that it was Lightning who'd thrown the bowl. She glared. "If that's how you want to play it..."

Next thing Lightning knew, his hair was completely covered in pizza and cheese.

Sally lifted her arm to throw something else at him, but was then suddenly aware of the quiet around her. She turned to look at the door to see Principle Hudson standing there, arms crossed.

She realized that she was the only one positioned to throw something. Sally smiled. "Pizza?"

* * *

~Sally~

Five minutes after, the six troublemakers were seated in the principle's office. "Who was the first to throw food?" Principle Hudson asked sternly.

After a moment of tense silence, Francesco raised his hand. "I am-a responsible for-a starting the food fight." He replied, a downcast expression on his face.

"Why did you throw the food?" The principle asked.

Francesco hesitated. He didn't want to get Lightning in trouble. Though the little diavolo deserved it.

Lightning sighed. "I put pepper all over his food. As a joke."

Principle Hudson sat down in his chair and faced the troublesome teens. "What would your parents say if I called them right now?"

" 'Hello', probably, but that's just a guess." Chick replied.

Maria snickered, but was silenced with a stern look from the principle. "Alright, I'll be fair. Since I've gotten a retelling of the events from Flo, it appears that you all threw food, correct?"

They all nodded, shamefacedly. He continued. "You've all got detention for the next two weeks, except on Friday, which is the school prom. Two hours in the library, after school every day."

...

That afternoon, the principle escorted the six teenagers to the library. After seating them at a table, he explained the rules, then left. Emily was smiling. "Detention in-a the library! This is-a not punishment. It is-a heaven!" She walked over to the shelves and came back with a stack of books two feet high.

Sally sighed and reached into her bag to start on her homework. Lightning, watching her, gathered his courage. "Sally, will you go to prom with me?" He asked.

Sally looked up at him. She still had soup in her hair and stained on her shirt. She glared.

"Bad time?" Lightning guessed in a nervous voice.

She just continued giving him an icy look.

Chick put his arm around Maria. "How about YOU? Will you go to prom with ME?"

She glared too.

"Yep." Chick said. "Bad time."

* * *

~Maria~

After their two hours of detention, Maria walked down to the park, a few blocks away. This was where she went to think, or relax, or do homework. In this case, homework. She'd been there for half an hour and had finished her reading assignment. The sun was beginning to set, so Maria put her books back into her bag and set it on the park bench. She walked a few steps to the riverbank, and watched the sunset's colors reflect off of its cool flowing waters. Suddenly, something pushed her from behind and she fell in, unable to keep her balance. She came back up, coughing and spluttering. She looked up at the bank to see who she assumed had been the offender. "What the hell, Chick?" She asked him.

"I couldn't resist." He said with a laugh.

Maria got an idea. She swam towards him, and before he could jerk away, she grabbed him and pulled him in. "What was that for?!" He asked after he came back up.

"I couldn't resist." She replied.

Chick reached into the water and splashed her. She laughed and began splashing him back. After about ten minutes, he swam to the edge of the bank and held out his hand to her. After helping her out, she grabbed her backpack, and they walked towards town. "Want me to walk you home?" Chick asked her.

"Sure." Maria replied, wringing out her dripping hair. She slung it over one shoulder, and they began their walk towards the Carrera home. As they walked, they passed a few rose bushes. Chick leaned over and picked one, careful of the thorns. After a few steps and after he'd gathered his courage, he stepped in front of Maria. "Maria..." He said, holding out the rose, "Will you please be my date for the prom?"

She smiled. This guy was never going to stop, was he? "Yes." She said, taking the rose.

He grinned and they continued walking. "You know I was going to say yes the whole time, right?" Maria asked him.

"I hoped you were." Chick replied. "I definitely tried hard enough, right?"

She laughed. "Yes. Though I thought that bubble gum popping in morse code was a bit over the top."

* * *

~Emily~

The next day, while everyone was in art class, Emily found herself watching Francesco. (Surprise, huh?) The art teacher, Mr Ramone, had pulled out easels from the closet, and set them up. He did this every Wednesday. Basically it was for him to watch the students paint/draw something based on the previous week's lesson. Sort of a review, or a test of sorts. Last week's lesson had been about how certain colors contrasted with other's on the color wheel, and also how to incorporate that into a drawing.

Emily looked over at Francesco, who seemed to be painting vines or something. Mr Ramone set down the papers he had been grading. "Alright. Let's see what you guys have come up with."

He walked over to Lightning. "Well, McQueen? What did you do?"

Lightning cleared his throat. "A red race car, rocketing over a dark grey paved track, racing a green race car. The green contrasts the red, and the bright colors contrast the gray pavement. The painting then, by that usage of the colors, creates an energizing feel."

"Muy Bien." Ramone said.

On the other side of the room, Chick and Francesco were in an argument. "Nice drawing of-a a duck." Francesco had said.

"It is not a duck." Chick defended his drawing. "It's an elaphant."

"That is-a clearly a duck."

"Elephant."

"Duck."

"Elephant! Look, Frannie, it's my painting, I know what I'm doing, it's an elephant." Chick looked over at the teacher. "Yo, Mexican dude!"

Ramone walked over. "Si?"

"Is this an elephant or a duck?" Chick asked.

Ramone looked at it. He tilted his head. He tilted it the other way. He closed one eye. "Its a... Duck. Yes. A nice duck. Muy pato."

Ramone walked away, and Francesco snickered. Chick glared.

Ramone walked over to Emily. "What did you paint, Emi?"

She stepped back and opened her mouth. "Uhh... I don't-a know?"

He smiled. "Abstract art. Very good. It conveys a loose emotion, man. It expresses a feeling of freedom." He walked away, and Emily tilted her head. "It was-a supposed to be a... I don't know."

Francesco approached her a few minutes later. He held up his painting. It was the words 'Will you go to prom with me, Emi?' and the words had painted roses on vines swirling up and around them. "Well?" Francesco asked.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course." She replied, kissing his cheek. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

:-) please review! Chapter 3 will be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait... I've been sick. **

**Thx to Morgan for help with this chp. You rock!**

* * *

Prom Week- Chapter 3.

* * *

~Lightning~

The next day in the hallway at school, Lightning was trying to gather his courage. Sally stood a few feet away, talking to Maria. He was just going to go up and ask. Just going to go up and ask. He took one step forward. Okay. He could do this. Lightning walked over and set his hand on Sally's shoulder.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey, Lightning. What's up?"

"S-Sally, I w-w-was wondering if... If..." Lightning started, stuttering. He shook his head and took a breath. "Sally, I wanted to know if you'll go to prom with me." He said confidently.

"Of course I will." She replied, her eyes lighting up.

Lightning let out a relieved sigh, and he laughed a little. "Okay, great. Um... I guess I'll pick you up around seven on Friday, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine." Sally said. She turned to grab something out of her locker, and Lightning walked away.

He turned the corner and into the next hallway.

"Well, did you do it?" Chick asked, suddenly standing behind him.

Lightning nodded. "Yep. It is done."

"Yes!" Chick said, giving him a high-five. "We did not fail high-school! We all managed to get a prom date."

"Speaking of prom dates," Lightning started, "Where's Francesco?"

Chick doubled over laughing. "I thought you were asking Sally!"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Are you gay?" Chick asked, still busting a gut.

"Oh grow up." Lightning snapped irritably. "Look, where IS Francesco?"

Chick shrugged. "Probably flirting with what's-her-name. That Italian girl."

"Emily?"

"Yeah, her. He's probably doing that, or working on his homework, or doing something else to get good grades."Chick said with contempt. "What a loser."

Lightning just laughed and walked away.

* * *

~Chick~

That afternoon, the guys were all at the tuxedo rental store. Lightning and Francesco had already found theirs, and Chick was the last one.

The store clerk was taking his measurements while Lightning and Francesco busied themselves looking at ties and hats. Lightning was considering a red bow tie, and Francesco was thinking about a top-hat. "You'll look like an idiot." Lightning said to him.

Francesco looked at Lightning smugly. What did HE know? Francesco pulled out his phone and texted Emily.

-At the rental store. Should I get a hat?

A few moments later, the phone buzzed.

-Lol, no. You'll look like an idiot... Jk. :)

-Emi... :(

-Sorry. I was teasing. Idk. You might look good in a hat... Yeah. Do it. :)

-Thx. :) I'll be at my house with the guys in a few hours. L says to get the girls and come over.

-Sure! Ttyl! :)

Francesco smiled and put away the phone. He looked up to see that Lightning was watching an argument between Chick and the store clerk. "Mr Hicks, I am very, VERY sure that you need to go up a size with the pants."

Chick sighed in frustration. "Look, dude, I've been here ALL afternoon! This one is fine!" He began to step off the stool he'd been standing on, when suddenly RIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!

"UGH!" Lightning and Francesco exclaimed, looking away. Lightning shuddered. "I did NOT need to see that!"

"I'm-a going to have night-a-mares for-a weeks!"

Chick glared and looked around for something to cover the ripped tuxedo pants that had just given the entire store a clear view of his Spiderman underwear.

...

Later, as they were walking home, Lightning turned to Chick, who had not spoken a word, and who's face was still bright red. "Dude, really? You still wear cartoon underwear? Man, what if you and some babe were gonna.. 'you know'?"

Chick just gave him a cold glare. Francesco was snickering. "That might be a turn-off."

"Shut up, Frannie!" Chick snapped, then kept his silence the rest of the way back.

* * *

~Francesco~

A while later, the incident had been forgotten (Okay, well they couldn't forget it. They just quit talking about it for the time being.) and the were all outside of Francesco's house. He and the guys were practicing their basketball outside the garage, and the girls sat a few feet away, chatting at the picnic table. Mrs Bernoulli was inside the house, cooking dinner for all of them. The sun was beginning to set, but they still had awhile before dark. Francesco tossed the basketball to Chick and walked over to Emilia. "Hey, Emi? Want-a me to teach-a you how to play?"

She smiled and stood up. "I'd love that."

Francesco looked down to see that she had worn sandals. "Be-a careful..." He warned. "I don't-a want you to trip. Maybe you should-a take them off."

Emily waved it off. "I'll be-a fine."

They walked over to concrete and Francesco began to explain the rules and the gameplay. Emily nodded in understanding, and soon enough she had caught on. She was a fast learner, and actually pretty good. Emily and Francesco played one-on-one for awhile. Emily lifted the ball up and then tossed it towards the hoop. It hit the rim and bounced off, hitting Chick. He rolled his eyes and picked it up. "Nice shot!" Lightning called to Emily.

Chick glared at Lightning, then tossed the ball back to Emily. She reached to catch it, but suddenly, her shoe twisted and she stumbled backwards into Francesco, causing them both to go crashing to the concrete, and a large CRACK noise was heard. After regaining her senses, Emily sat up. "Franco, I'm sorry! But you broke my fall." She said with a half smile, trying to put a positive note on it.

His eyes were shut tight in agony. "I think you broke-a my arm."

"Shake it off, Frannie!" Chick called. "Chicks dig scars." He clamped a hand over his mouth. "That sounded better in my head!"

Lightning was laughing hard. "Now who's gay?" He asked Chick.

Emily was looking at Francesco, concerned. "Are-a you alright, Fr-" She stopped and gasped when he sat up.

His right forearm was dripping blood, bent in an angle at the middle, and through the blood, Emily could see bone. Francesco's teeth were clenched together. The pain was so intense that he felt violently nauseas, and he couldn't think or see. A few tears fell from his eyes.

"I'll get help!" Chick said, then looked at Francesco's arm. "...Blood... That's a lot of... Blood..." And then Chick passed out on the grass.

Maria stood up and ran into the house to get help, Sally following her.

Francesco's eyes were shut tight and beads of sweat broke out on his pale skin. Emily held his hand.

* * *

~Sally~ & ~Maria~

Sally and Maria were walking home together after an ambulance had arrived at Francesco's house. Sally smiled at Maria. "Lightning asked me to go to prom with him!"

Maria shook her head. "Finally. Guys these days, let me tell you."

Sally chuckled, and smiled at her. We should get Emily and go dress shopping at the mall tomorrow."

Maria nodded. "Totally." She glanced up ahead, then leaned next to Sally. "Don't look now, but guess who's coming our way?"

Sally looked (dude, she just said not to!) and her high spirits plummeted. "Hello, Angelica."

The blond-haired girl smiled superiorly. "Hello... Whatever your name is... Silly?"

"Sally." She returned, though she knew Angelica knew her name. Angelica and Sally had never been on good terms. When Sally had moved to town at the beginning of the last school year, Angelica had been Lightning's girlfriend. Lightning had broken up with Angelica, and had had a crush on Sally. Angelica had been 'the popular girl', but Sally had soon taken that title. Angelica was a snob. Sally was kindhearted and caring. Guess which one won out with the high-schoolers?

"Whatever." Angelica snapped back. She smiled. "So, did you manage to get a date for prom?... Not that ANYONE would want to be caught dead with you."

Sally smiled. "I did actually. Lightning asked me."

Angelica faked sadness. "The poor boy. Ever since he broke up with me, he seems to have been losing his mind."

"That's it!" Sally shouted, and lunged for Angelica, but Maria stepped between them. "Sally, cool it. Angelica,.. Fuck off."

Angelica smiled and walked away. "Fine!" She called over her shoulder. "I'd hate be seen in public with you two sluts anyway."

After Angelica had walked away, Maria doubled over laughing. "Oh my gosh, that was funny. Really? WE'RE the sluts? She's the one always sleeping around..."

Sally rolled her eyes. "You're lucky that that was Angelica you said the 'F-word' to. Cause if it hadn't been, I was going to tell mom and dad."

Maria smiled and elbowed her sister. "You're too nice to do that."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

~Emily~

At 11:00 pm, Francesco was sitting quietly in his hospital bed, just out of surgery twenty minutes ago. He had fractured his arm when he fell, and now wore a cast. His other arm had an IV and a hospital bracelet. His mother sat in a chair beside the bed, keeping him company. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Francesco's mother said.

Emily stepped inside quietly. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was tear-stained. Francesco smiled when he saw her. "Hello, Emily."

She walked up next to him and say on the corner of the bed. "Francesco, I'm-a so, so, sorry." She said, a few more tears escaping her eyes. "I was-a so foolish not to take off-a those shoes. Please forgive-a me."

Francesco took her hand with his that wasn't in the cast. "Emi, it's alright. Please don't-a cry. I'm going to-a be fine. And I don't hold-a you responsible."

Emily tried to manage a smile. She looked at his injured arm. "Does it-a hurt very badly?"

"Not really..." Francesco said. Actually, it did hurt, but he wasn't going to tell her.

She smiled. "Would-a you like me to-a kiss it?"

Francesco smiled, and Emily placed a soft kiss on his arm. He took her hand again. "I'm already-a feeling better."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Been sick, had writers block... Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

Prom Week- Chapter 4.

* * *

~Lightning~

The next day was thursday, the day before the prom. Lightning climbed on the bus, and walked to the back. He sat down beside Chick, seeing as how Francesco was absent. Sally and Emily sat in the bench in front of them. He leaned up and tapped Sally's shoulder. "Yeah?" She said, turning to face him.

"Have you two heard anything about Francesco?" He asked. "Do you know how he's doing?"

"He's doing okay." Emily replied. "They kept-a him at the hospital overnight because-a they wanted the anesthesia to-a wear off all-a the way, but he came home-a this morning."

Lightning smiled. "Okay, thanks. Do you know if he's still going to prom?"

"He said he's-a going to try." Emily replied.

Lightning nodded and leaned back in his seat. He gazed out the window, and then began to catch bits of the conversation in front of him. They were talking about him.

"Yeah, Light is pretty cute." Sally said softly to Emily. "But his red hair drives me crazy!"

Emily laughed a little and replied, but Lightning was focusing on what Sally had just said... She didn't like his hair... What could he do?

* * *

~Chick~

"Uh-uh. No. No way." Chick said, folding his arms.

"Please?!" Lightning pleaded. It was after school, and they now stood in Lightning's living room. Lightning was BEGGING Chick to dye his hair black for him. If Lightning's red hair 'drove her crazy' he was going to change that. After all, prom was tomorrow night. And he wanted it to be perfect. He'd even already bought the dye.

"I've never dyed hair before! What do I look like, some girly high-school slut?" He gave Lightning a warning look. "Don't answer that."

Lightning couldn't help but crack a smile. "Come on. What could go wrong?!"

...

"Okay, the instructions say that after an hour, take the towels off." Chick said, looking at the back of the bottle three hours later.

Lightning lifted off the towels and ran a hand through his hair. Sleek. Black. Awesome. But then he noticed Chick's shocked expression. "What?" Lightning asked. "So awesome it's unreal?"

Chick said nothing, he just grabbed Lightning's arm and pulled him to the nearest mirror. Lightning's jaw dropped. "What... DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

Chick dropped the bottle. "Hey, man. I told you I never did this before."

"B-B-But... GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE!" Lightning grabbed the bottle from Chick. "OH NO! DYE MAY NOT TAKE TO CERTAIN HAIR TONES, AND IS LIABLE TO DISCOLORATION FROM ADVERTISED PRODUCT!"

Chick was snickering. "Hey, man, it's alright. Chicks dig- no, let me re-phrase that,- LADIES- ha, now they can't say nothin about me- Ladies dig that color. And hey, it brings out your eyes."

"My eyes are blue! This is..." Lightning lost it and began to panic. "MY HAIR IS GREEN!"

* * *

~Francesco~

"No, no... It's-a... Pfft. There's no nice way to put it. Your hair is-a green. Very, very green."

Lightning sighed. "This is horrible! And it won't come out for three weeks! What am I going to do? Prom is tomorrow, and if RED drove Sally crazy, I don't don't even what to think about what green will do."

Chick looked up at him, eyes wide. "What did Sally say Exactly?"

"Yeah, Light is pretty cute. But his red hair drives me crazy!" Lightning replied.

Chick opened his mouth to say something. Lightning had misinterpreted what Sally had said... But then Chick decided against it. He turned to Francesco. "Hey, Frannie, can I sign your cast?"

Francesco turned away from him, holding his arm protectively. "I don't trust-a you."

"That hurts, man." Chick said, faking sadness. Then he leaped up, grabbed a marker, and began to chase Francesco around the house. Lightning meanwhile, stumbled on an idea. A hat. There. Now NOBODY WOULD KNOW. But who had a hat?

Lightning jumped up and ran towards the shouting, crashes, and screams. "Hey, Francesco!" He called.

Francesco had a Tinkertoy sword he'd created on the spur of the moment that he was defending himself with, and he pointed it at Lightning. "Do not come near-a me! I'll... Do... Something with-a this sword! I'll poke you!"

Lightning just kept advancing. Francesco swung the 'sword'. "I'm-a warning you, McQueen! I will-a poke you, and believe me, you will-a regret it!"

"I just want to ask you a question!" Lightning said, holding up his hands in surrender.

Francesco tossed the sword to the side and plopped down in a chair, grabbing a notepad. "Have a seat."

Lightning laid down on the couch and folded his arms over his chest. Francesco looked up at him over pretend glasses. "Tell-a me your problem."

"See, it's like this: My 'friend' as he likes to call himself, dyed my hair green. Now I need to borrow my other friend's top hat."

Francesco was nodding along and casting sympathetic looks at Lightning. "I see. Please-a go on."

"That's it."

"What?"

"That's my problem."

"Oh."

"Um.." Lightning started, "Chick is drawing on your cast."

Francesco leaped up and looked at his arm. It read in bold green letters, 'CHICK WAZ HERE! CHICK IS MORE AWESOMER THAN ME!' Francesco gave Chick a cold glare.

* * *

~Sally~

"What do you guys think of this one?" Sally asked, stepping out of the dressing room.

"Awful." Maria said, leaning against the wall.

"Well thanks, Un-Encouraging-Twin." Sally replied. They'd been in the mall looking for dresses for the last hour. Emily and Maria had already found theirs. Emily's dress was a strapless, knee-length, sparkly and black.

Maria's dress was a light sea-green and it fell to her ankles. It had shoulder straps, and a turquoise sash went across the waist then tied in a bow.

Sally walked to the dressing room with the last dress and tried it on. Light blue, sequined, and pearl accents. "Well? How's this one?" She asked, stepping out.

"It's perfect, Sally!" Maria exclaimed.

Emily smiled. "She's right! It is-a bella!"

...

The minutes later, the girls had paid for their dresses, and were just about to walk over to the makeup outlet, when an unwelcome voice was heard. "Oh no! We both bought the same dress!" Angelica said, looking at Sally.

Sally shrugged. "Oh well... It's a bit too late to fix that..."

Angelica smiled smugly. "Well yeah, I guess it's okay. I'm going to look better in it."

Sally rolled her eyes. "That's fine. Lightning wanted me to wear blue."

Angelica got an idea just then. "Well, I'll see you later!" She said happily, then walked towards the Exit. The girls watched after her, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

~Maria~

"Blue... Or green?" Maria asked, holding up the eye-shadow.

"Blue." Sally replied sincerely.

"Absolutely." Emily added. "Or brown would-a look nice."

Maria looked at them again. "Blue." She said, standing up.

Sally bought lipstick, Emily bought blush, and then they left the store, bags in tow. The only items not in bags were the dresses. They looked out the big glass doors to see that it was rainy and dark outside. "Careful." Maria said, clutching her dress close.

They stepped outside and began to walk, when all the sudden a loud HONK was heard, startling Sally. The heavy winds ripped the dress from her hands and it landed in a puddle in the parking lot, where the car that had just honked ran over it. Sally, horrified, looked up to see Angelica in the passenger seat of the car, and a guy who was known at school for being a player, in the driver's seat. Angelica jumped out of the car and picked up the dress, now ripped, soaked, and dripping murky water. She tossed it to Sally. "Now it'll match your face!" She exclaimed happily.

Maria's jaw dropped. Nobody treated her sister like that! "Angelica!" Maria shouted, getting up in her face. "You are just... Full of it!"

"Whatever. She's the one who's the boyfriend stealer!" Angelica shot back, pointing at Sally.

Maria felt her anger simmering. "I'm gonna get you for what you just did to her." She threatened.

Angelica just scoffed and got back in the car.

Maria walked over to Sally who had fallen to her knees on the sidewalk. Tears pricked at the corners of Sally's eyes. Maria placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Sal." Maria said, helping her up.

Sally sighed and looked at the once-beautiful dress. "What am I going to do? Prom is tomorrow and I don't have money or time to find another dress."

Emily smiled suddenly. "I think I have-a an idea!"

* * *

~Emily~

Emily walked up to the door of the Bernoulli home and knocked on the wood. They had gotten caught in the rain and were all wet and shivering, but had managed to get the dresses, excepting Sally's, safe and dry. The door was opened just then by Mama Bernoulli. She gasped when she saw the girls. "Oh dear-a me! Come inside before-a you all catch-a cold!"

She hurried them into the house and they were met by the scent of pasta cooking. Mama Bernoulli took the bags from them and set them in chairs. "Come in. Have a seat. Make-a yourselves at home." She told them, gesturing to the empty chairs. She turned to Sally and saw the dripping, blue fabric of a wrinkled, ripped dress. "What happened-a here?"

"Angelica happened." Maria replied.

Mama Bernoulli shook her head. "Emi and Franco have told-a me about this 'Angelica' person. She needs to-a be taught some manners." Mama Bernoulli looked the dress over. "This is a right disaster, bambina." She said to Sally, then she smiled. "I will-a make you a new one, and it shall-a be the prettiest dress at-a the prom."

"Oh, you don't have to do that-" Sally started, but she cut her off.

"No. I just bought-a yards and yards of-a sparkly red fabric, that is-a just itching to-a be used. Stand on-a this chair and let-a me get your measurements."

Sally stepped up into the chair and Mama Bernoulli went to work.

...

~No particular POV~

As Mama Bernoulli began pinning and cutting fabric, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in, Franco!" Mama Bernoulli called.

Francesco, Lightning, and Chick all walked inside, and Mama Bernoulli remembered that they were having a sleepover tonight. Lightning, upon realizing that Sally was there, grabbed Francesco's sweatshirt that had been sitting on a chair, and he threw it over his green hair.

Mama Bernoulli approached them, and she scoffed. "Francesco, last time you bring-a home a mangy puppy. Now you bring home-a a walking sweatshirt."

"Mama, that is-a Lightning." Francesco said.

"I know, Franco." She pulled the sweatshirt off of Lightning's head. "Oh My!" She exclaimed, but Francesco shushed her. "It was-a an accident. Don't let-a Sally see!"

"Ahh... Franco, go get the boy a hat." Mama Bernoulli told her son.

Francesco ran up the stairs and returned a moment later with a sombrero that was practically the size of Lightning. "There." He said, setting it on Lightning's head.

Lightning stumbled under the weight. This was going to be a long twenty-four hours till Prom.

* * *

Pfft. Ending sucks. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**the final chapter! Thx, you guys for all the reviews and thx for reading! **

**Just so you all know, the prom scene (you know, the whole point of the fic) kinda sucks in my opinion. :( sorry. **

* * *

Prom Week- Chapter 5.

~Lightning's POV~ And ~Chick~

Friday. The day of the prom. It's here. And my hair is still green. As I looked in the mirror, I tried to decide what to do. I really don't want to wear a hat. But there's no way I can just walk around with green hair. Maybe if I was Chick I could pull it off, but, well, I'm not Chick. Thank god.

Francesco agreed to letting me use his top hat, because he says he's not sure if he's going to prom or not, because of his broken arm. I feel sorry for Emily. She was looking forward to it. She knows she can come with us even if Francesco isn't there, but she said that she didn't really want to go without Francesco. It just didn't seem right.

I ran a hand through my leprechaun hair, and then walked down to the living room. The guys had gathered over here to get ready for tonight. But that wasn't till later, so we still had awhile. Francesco was sitting in the floor playing a video game, and Chick sat on the couch, eating a banana. I gave him a weird look. "Dude, why are you eating that?"

"Cause I can. What? It's not a crime!" Chick replied through a mouthful.

I shook my head and looked down at Francesco. The game controls sat on his lap and he was using his unbroken arm to play. He looked up at me. "Do you know-a how hard it is to-a drive an F1 car with-a one hand?"

"Mmmmf cmfmmb Mmmmf." Chick said from his lounging position.

"What?!" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy... Which he is.

Chick swallowed. "I've never seen an F1 car that only had one hand."

Francesco and I exchanged a glance. Why were we friends with him?!

Francesco set aside the game and began to think. "If car did-a have hands.. Would they be the axles or-a the tires?"

"Would they have blood or oil?" I asked, beginning to think about this.

"Yeah, and dude, where would their eyes be?" Chick asked. "In their headlights?"

"Eew. That's gross, man." I said through a shudder. "They'd be in their windshield. Otherwise, what would be up there? Their brains?"

"Their awesome hair." Chick replied, running a hand through his own. He smiled up at me. "If we were cars, I'd totally beat you in a race."

"Ha, you wish." I replied. "I could beat you, any time, any track."

Francesco looked up. "In a Walmart on-a shopping carts?" He asked.

I laughed. "Dude, we should totally do that one day."

* * *

~Francesco~ (No more first person. Sorry.)

Francesco walked downstairs after managing to get into his suit over his arm cast. Oh, curse this thing. Francesco looked in the mirror. His hair was slicked back and though his suit jacket was in an awkward position due to his cast, he didn't look half bad. He sat down on the sofa, when just then, he heard someone walking down the stairs. He looked up to see Lightning, tuxedo and top hat. The green hair was mostly covered, but not all the way. Francesco snickered. "I wonder what Sally will-a say."

Lightning sighed. "Hopefully she won't dump me."

"Well, you were only trying to-a make her happy." Francesco replied.

Lightning nodded. "I guess we'll just see what happens."

A few moments later, the creaking of the stairs was heard, and Chick appeared in the doorway. He doubled over laughing. "This is hilarious!"

Lightning looked at him suspiciously. "What is?"

"That usually all the bad stuff happens to me, and this time I'm fine and you two have green hair and broken arms!"

Lightning stood up and held up his fist. "I could arrange and injury for you."

Chick immediately sobered. "You know what? Let's go pick up the girls."

* * *

~Sally~

Sally was determined to stand still while the dye soaked in. It was the morning before prom, and Maria was dying Sally's hair blond. Maria snickered. "Wouldn't it be terrible if you ended up looking like Angelica?"

Sally shuddered. "I hope that doesn't happen."

"Well, it won't." Emily assured her. "Maria dyed my hair earlier, and it came out perfect." Emily said, bouncing her black, curled ringlets.

Maria looked down at her watch. "Okay, it's been an hour. You can take off the towel."

Sally untwisted the towel from her hair. "Well?" She asked with a smile. "How's it look?"

Maria's jaw dropped. She pulled Sally over to the nearest mirror. Sally gasped. "What.. DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

Her hair was now blond, but had small green streaks in it. Sally quickly picked up the bottle. "Results are temporarily permanent for up to three weeks."

* * *

~Maria~

"I don't know..." Maria started, "It is a bit pretty."

Sally gave her a sideways glance. "Yeah, maybe if your dress is green. But mine is red."

Maria looked down at her own green dress. Then up at Sally's red dress. Then up at Sally's green hair. "Well, it'll be alright, Sal."

Sally nodded. "I guess there's nothing for it."

...

That evening, all the girls were ready and waiting inside the house. The moments ticked away silently as they waited for their dates to arrive. Finally, a knock was heard at the door, and Maria stood up and answered it. Chick, Lightning, and Francesco stood there, the corsage boxes in their hands. Lightning was wearing a top hat, and it covered the green hair. His mouth dropped when Sally approached him, red-faced with embarrassment. Her hair... Was green! She smiled a nervous smile. "Apparently... Hair dye... It doesn't-doesn't work on me."

Lightning took the hat off of his head. "I know the feeling." He said, and she looked up.

"WHOA!" She exclaimed, then tilted her head to the side, looking at him. "Hmm... It's a nice color, but it's not really saying 'Lightning' to me... Maybe if you were Chick you could pull off that color."

Lightning chuckled and then realized he was still holding the box with the corsage. He took her hand, lifted the flowery bracelet out, and then tied it around her wrist. A rose, green leaves, and white Queen Anne's Lace flowers decorated it. He smiled Sally and stepped back. "Green hair or not, you look beautiful." He said, taking her hand.

Meanwhile, Chick was trying to get Maria's corsage on her. He had happened to get one that pinned onto the dress, and Maria was wearing a strapless dress. After a few awkward moments, he was able to put it on. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

For Emily, Francesco had chosen a corsage of silvery and blue flowers with a white, lace ribbon. He wore in the buttonhole of his tuxedo, a matching flower.

After a few pictures had been taken, they piled into the limousine.

* * *

**(A/N: I've never been to prom. I've only stepped foot inside a public school 4-5 times. -_- one of those was for a flu shot clinic. ANYWAY, So, I'm going to do the best I can with the prom scene. It's mainly based off of what I've heard of my parent's prom when they were in high-school, and what I've been told by Morgan and Pancake, and what I daydream prom would be like.)**

* * *

~Emily~

The group stepped inside the crowded gym. Music was playing over the speakers, and a DJ sat in a booth in the back of the room. Francesco turned and smiled at Emily. "Dance with-a me, Emi?"

She blushed and smiled. "Of course."

They walked over to the dance floor, and Francesco took one of Emily's hands, and pulled her close. Emily's other hand rested on his shoulder. Francesco, sweating nervously a little, took a breath. "This-a is a bit... Awkward." He said, looking at his arm in a cast.

Emily smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't-a mind."

"Alright." Francesco said, and they began to dance.

A few feet away, Chick and Maria were dancing... Or, well, attempting to. "Ow!" Maria exclaimed. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Chick apologized for the fifth time. He kept accidentally stepping on her feet. Maria just rolled her eyes.

Lightning and Sally seemed to be the only ones not having a problem dancing. His hand rested on her waist and his other hand held one of hers. Her other hand was on his shoulder. She giggled. "Notice all the weird looks we're getting?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's the hair. I'm sure." He replied, a smile on his face. "You have really pretty eyes." He said, just then. "I never noticed before. I guess the green hair brought it out."

Sally blushed. "Thanks. You know, I've never seen eyes bluer than yours. It's my favorite color."

...

A while later, Maria was standing by the refreshments table, a glass of punch in her hand. Angelica was standing nearby, scoffing at something, and gossiping with one of her friends. Angelica had worn an excessive amount of makeup. Her face was red, and her lips were even redder. "Can you believe Sally's hair?" Angelica whispered to her friend. "I mean, what kind of wacko is she to dye her hair green?"

Maria felt her anger simmering. Just then, Chick walked up behind her and bumped her accidentally, causing Maria to stumble forwards, her glass of red punch spilling onto Angelica's blue dress. Maria gasped. "I'm so sorry- you know what? I'm not." She then smiled. "Now it matches your face!" Maria said happily.

Angelica glared at Maria, and then walked away. Maria turned and smiled at Chick. "Thank you."

...

That night, the prom was nearly over. Emily and Francesco stood against the wall on one side of the gym. Emily's hand was resting on his. She smiled over at him. "Thank-a you for being my prom-a date." Emily said. "I had-a the most wonderful time."

Francesco grinned at her. "I'm glad." He hesitated a moment, then looked her in the eyes. "Emi... Will-a you be my girlfriend?"

Emily smiled and leaned closer. "Sì." She replied, looking into his chocolate colored eyes. Francesco inched forward a little, and then Emily moved closer. Then their lips pressed to one another's.

...

By the end of the night, Sally had accepted Lightning's offer to be his girlfriend, and the same went for Maria and Chick. They all traveled back to the Carrera's house, where Maria and Sally were dropped off. Chick walked Maria up to the door. After bidding her goodbye, he walked back to the limo. As he stepped inside though, a familiar RIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP! Noise was heard. Chick glared at Francesco and Lightning who were snickering. "Do not Say A Word."

...

So, it had been a week to remember. Green hair, ripped tuxes, broken arms, food fights, detentions, first kisses, and girlfriends. Oh yes. It had been one crazy prom week.

* * *

FINALLY!

Please review!

Next up from me is 'Together' my new Chickia story, and a companion to Unbreakable Bonds.

Until next time, KA-CHOW!


End file.
